Fantasy Castle
Fantasy Castle es un nivel creado por Zitromateo en la actualización 2.0 de Geometry Dash, actualmente tiene mas de 300 descargas y su dificultad es harder (cuando en realidad debería ser Medium-Hard. La canción que se utiliza para este nivel es Firepower de Dr.Phonics. Nivel El nivel comienza en forma de cubo pasando por unas plataformas con decoración y estilo con césped y naturaleza, después entras a un portal de robot y entras al castillo versión clásico con ladrillos grises, pasamos de una plataforma a otra hasta llegar a un portal de teletransportación para pasar de un escenario a otro, a continuación pasamos a un portal de forma Ship y estamos en este otro escenario en donde todo torna un poco rojo con lava, pasamos por unos pasadizos que finalizará saliendo a otra habitación en donde el fondo se mueve de forma frontal, aquí encontraremos una llave para abrir un muro que está unos metros mas adelante, una vez pasado esto llegaremos a otra llave más fácil para obtener que abrirá una puerta, cuando salimos de ahí nos convertiremos en forma de cubo y pasaremos por 3 pilares y llegaremos a un lago en donde aparece del agua una plataforma para llegar a otra escena, a continuación entraremos en forma ship y el nuevo escenario es en forma de "cuentos de hadas" con un fondo rosa y cubos coloridos, a continuación pasaremos por unos pasadizos y llegamos a otro portal de cubo en donde todo se vuelve como la primera escena del nivel y pasamos por un largo camino hasta llegar a la forma wave y todo se torna forma colorida pero no "cuento de hadas" si no mas bien formas muy llamativas y coloridas, pasamos por otros obstáculos hasta llegar otra vez a portal de ship, allí nos encontraremos con el Boss del nivel en donde hablan: *Boss:You should not be here (Usted no debería estar acá) *Player:Who are you? (¿Quién es usted?) *Boss:I am the guardian (Yo soy el guardián) *Player:Guardian? (¿Guardián?) *Boss:Yeah, and you're an intruder (Si, y usted es un intruso) *Boss:I must eliminate you (Te eliminaré) Después de derrotar al Boss terminará este nivel. 300px|thumb|Cantidad de objetos, no supera los 10k, posible razón por la cual no tiene tantas descargas. User Coins #La primera user coin se ubica al momento de entrar al castillo, al momento de pasar a la segunda plataforma no saltamos tanto, es decir, nos dejamos caer pero saltando un poco, ahí encontraremos la primera user coin regresando normalmente. #Cuando estamos en la escena de "cuento de hadas" pasaremos por unos pasadizos y cuando vemos una casa de fondo nos dejamos caer para recoger la segunda user coin. #Cuando entramos al wave del final dejamos caer y pasamos por debajo de una estructura y subimos a tiempo y cogemos la user coin. coin1.png|Primera Moneda coin2.png|Segunda Moneda coin3.png|Tercera Moneda Curiosidades *El número de objetos de este nivel son de menos de 10000, esta podría ser la principal razón por la cual el nivel no tiene muchas descargas. *Este nivel tiene dos versiones, la diferencia es que en la primera versión el nivel era mucho mas corto porque no estaba el Boss. *Es el primer nivel de Zitromateo en ser creado desde 0 en la Actualización 2.0. **Pero el primer nivel que fue publicado en esta versión fue Theory Of Dross III, pero el 90% de ese nivel fue creado en la Actualización 1.9. Video thumb|left|315 px|Primera Actualización del nivel thumb|right|315 px|Actualización Final Categoría:Niveles de Usuarios Categoría:Usuario:Zitromateo Categoría:2.0 Categoría:Niveles Harder